whomaniakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Joanna Lumley
thumb Joanna Lamond Lumley - (ur. 1 maja 1946 w Śrinagarze, Indie) – brytyjska aktorka filmowa, teatralna i telewizyjna, była modelka, działaczka na rzecz obrony praw człowieka i ochrony zwierząt, członkini i patronka organizacji pomocowych i charytatywnych, Dama Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego, pisarka. Karieraedytuj Urodziła się w rodzinie brytyjskiego majora, który stacjonował wówczas w Indiach. Przed rozpoczęciem kariery aktorskiej pracowała jako zawodowa modelka. Jej pierwszą rolą na dużym ekranie był epizod w nakręconym w 1968 filmie „Some Girls Do”. W 1969 wystąpiła w pierwszej poważnej roli w filmie o Jamesie Bondzie „On Her Majesty’s Secret Service” (W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości). W latach 1976-1977 grała w serialu „The New Avengers”, ale dopiero po zagraniu w emitowanym w latach 1979-1982 serialu „Sapphire and Steel” głównej roli Sappire stała się aktorką rozpoznawalną, nawet otrzymała przydomek „Angielskiej Róży”. Grała również w wielu innych produkcjach telewizyjnych, do których należy zaliczyć m.in. „General Hospital”, „Steptoe and Son”, „The Persuaders”, „Mirror Ball”, „Mistral's Daughter”, „Mad Cows”, „Whispers: An Elephant's Tale”, „Up in Town” czy „A Rather English Mariage”. Na początku lat 80-tych XX wieku zagrała w dwóch filmach z serii o przygodach Różowej Pantery, które realizował Blake Edwards. Były to „Ślad Różowej Pantery” w 1982 i „Klątwa Różowej Pantery” w 1983. Mimo bogatego dorobku największą sławę przyniosła jej niesamowita rola Patsy Stone z realizowanego od 1992 przez duet „French & Saunders” serialu „Absolutnie fantastyczne”, za którą otrzymała nagrodę BAFTA dla Najlepszej Aktorki Komediowej oraz dla Największej Osobowości Komediowej. Grała tam w duecie z Jennifer Saunders. Joanna Lumley obok ról telewizyjnych grała również w wielu realizacjach kinowych „Shirley Valentine” z 1989, „Niewinnych kłamstwach” z 1995, „Funny Bonnes”, „James and the giant peach” (Jakubek i brzoskwinia olbrzymka) z 1996, „The Cat's Meow” (Zakazane namiętności) z 2001 oraz w użyczyła swojego głosu w filmie Toma Burtona „Corpse Bride” (Gnijąca panna młoda) z 2005. Lumley jest też aktorką teatralną, wybitną kreację stworzyła w „The Letter”. Do jej dorobku należą również występy w „Noel and Gertie”, „Move On Darling”, „Hedda Gabler”, „In Praise of Rattigan” oraz w „The Ideal Husband”. W 2000 r. była współproducentką serialu telewizji BBC „The Cazalet Chronicles”. Działalność społeczna i charytatywnaedytuj Joanna Lumley jest znana z działalności na obrony praw człowieka i obrony praw zwierząt. Aktywnie zaangażowała się w kampanię na rzecz sprawiedliwego traktowania Gurkhów, tj. hinduskich weteranów, którzy walczyli w brytyjskich formacjach wojskowych przed 1997. Lumley głośno przypomina, że Gurkhowie byli brytyjskimi żołnierzami przez ostatnie 200 lat, a ponad 50.000 oddało swoje życie w obronie niepodległości Wielkiej Brytanii. Działa również w organizacji „Survival International”, która broni interesów rdzennej ludności na terenach zagrożonych. Joanna Lumley zwróciła uwagę na zagrożoną narodowość Dongria Kondh, która żyje w indyjskich górach. Na terenach, gdzie żyją od wieków planowana jest ogromna kopalnia boksytów, która przyniesie zagładę naturze jak i siedliskom ludowi Dongria Kondh. Od 1993 jest patronką fundacji „Tree Aid” zajmującą się walką z afrykańskim ubóstwem, która łączy pomoc ludziom z ochroną środowiska. Jest członkiem „Royal Geographical Society” (FRGS), wspiera organizacje działające na rzecz zwierząt CIWF i Viva! oraz patronuje wielu organizacjom charytatywnym. Za swoją działalność została w 1995 odznaczona Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego. W 2006 otrzymała tytuł doktora honoris causa na Uniwersytecie Saint Andrews, a dwa lata później Uniwersytetu Queen’s Belfast. Ciekawostkiedytuj Użytkownicy AOL w Wielkiej Brytanii dobrze znają głos Joanny Lumley, to ona nagrała pozdrowienie „Witamy w AOL” i informację „Masz wiadomość e-mail”. Aktorka jest wegetarianką. Wybrana filmografia Filmy kinowe * 1969 „W tajnej służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości” * 1982 „Ślad Różowej Pantery” * 1983 „Zemsta Różowej Pantery” * 1989 „Shirley Valentine” * 1990 „Duch w Monte Carlo” * 1996 „Jakubek i brzoskwinia olbrzymka” * 2000 „Maybe Baby” * 2004 „Eurotrip” * 2005 „Magiczna karuzela” Filmy telewizyjne * 1973 „Coronation Street” (serial) * 1973-1975 „Are You Being Served?” (serial) * 1976-1977 „The New Avengers” (serial) (nagroda BAFTA) * 1979-1982 „Sapphire & Steel” (serial) * 1992-2005 „Absolutnie fantastyczne” (serial) (2 nagrody BAFTA, 3 razy nominacja do BAFTA, nagroda British Comedy Award) * 1998 „Prawdziwe angielskie małżeństwo” (nominacja do BAFTA) * 2002 „Up in Town” (nominacja do British Comedy Award) * 2005-2007 „Sensitive Skin” Teatr *2010 "La Bete" (księżniczka) West End, Londyn Dorobek pisarski * Peacocks and Commas: Best of the "Spectator" Competitions (1983) - jako edytor * Stare Back and Smile: Memoirs (1989) - autobiograficzna * Forces Sweethearts * Girl Friday (1994) * In the Kingdom of the Thunder Dragon (1997) * No Room for Secrets (2005) - autobiograficzna Filmy dokumentalne *2008 Joanna Lumley in the Land of Northern Lights (Joanna Lumley w krainie zórz polarnych) *2008 Ian Fleming -Where Bond Began (dokument opowiadający o życiu Iana Fleminga pisarza angielskiego, twórcy Jamesa Bonda) *2009 Joanna Lumley Catwoman *2010 Joanna Lumley's Nile Żródło Joanna Lumley w bazie Internet Movie Database (IMDb) (ang.) Joanna Lumley w bazie filmweb.pl Joanna Lumley w bazie stopklatka.pl